


Caged

by enbeanfren



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton's Farm, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbeanfren/pseuds/enbeanfren
Summary: After Civil War, Wanda, Clint, and Sam were all sent to the RAFT. Though all three were caged, Wanda had it much worse. After getting broken out by Natasha, Steve, and Bucky, Wanda has a hard time healing. Dealing with old memories that were dredged up and struggling with making new ones.Wanda just wants to be left alone, but a certain redheaded assassin is hellbent on never leaving her side, and eventually Wanda doesn’t want her to. Navigating through both Wanda and Natasha’s painful pasts on top of staying as far away from Tony and General Ross is presenting some challenges.(Switches between Wanda and Natasha’s perspectives. Some other perspectives to, a bit of Stark and Ross maybe.)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, I hope it turns out nicely! Thank you for reading it!
> 
> Apologies in advance for my horrible grammar, and spelling.

* * *

T _he tight, compressing of the straight jacket constricting my arms, I move trying to get to a better position in the empty concrete cell. "Aaugh!!" they shock me, I should have known better._

* * *

"Wanda, Wanda, wake up!" The yells of my name wake me and I see Natasha hovering over me, red knocking over assorted items in the room. Clint and Steve are in the doorway, waves of their concern crash over me.

"Wanda, whats up, you were screaming in your sleep." Natasha asks, failing to mention my lack of control, she motions for Steve and Clint to leave. The door clicks behind them.

"Nothing, just a dream. You don't have to bother," I whisper, barely audible.

"I must have misheard you," she replies, "cause that was clearly not just a dream."

"I said I'm fine," I mumbled louder this time, "Sorry for waking you up," turning over to avert Natasha's worried eyes.

I hear the cheap hotel bed creak as Natasha stands up, steps across the floor to the door, and finally the door click closed.

I try to push sleep away, to not let it envelop me in it's embrace, for with sleep night-terrors of my past are bound to catch me once again. 

* * *

I walk out of Wanda's room and into the small hotel room kitchen to see the boys standing around the counter. Hearing my footsteps, their heads all snapping up worry written clearly across their faces.

"How is she?" Clint askes, breaking the uneasy silence that's cloaking the room.

"Not good, she won't talk to me, thinks that she is a bother, her words not mine." I divulged.

"But, she's not!" Steve exclaims.

"Yes, we all know that," Sam states, "after what she has been through I think we sometimes forget that she is still only 16."

Everyone nods.

"The world expects so much of her," Clint continues, "and when she messes up can't seem to remember that she is human same as us all."

Everyone stays silent for a while sipping on their coffee.

"We need to leave this location as soon as possible," I state blankly, I look back towards the room Wanda is sleeping in.

"Lets let Wanda sleep a while longer though," I say with a sad smile, "Ever since The RAFT those bags under her eyes have gotten worse, and running from Stark and Ross doesn't exactly provide a healthy sleep schedule, for any of us"

Everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

I awake from a semi-peaceful night of sleep and get dressed in the most nondescript outfit in my miniscule wardrobe. I shuffle out of the room and into the kitchen, looking up I see everyone with packed bags sipping on coffee or tea in Sam's case. 

"Your up!" Nat says with a smile, "We need to leave soon, but you have time to eat." She says, gesturing to a plate of pancakes on the counter. Clint over the small stove with a pan turns around and smiles.

I grab a couple and poke at them disheartedly. 

"Eh, i'm not hungry, lets just go." I say picking up my bag. 

Sam and Steve grab everyone's bags, we all walk out the door. 

"Where should we head next?" Natasha asks.

"Oh, we could head to Paris!?" Clint asks excitedly. 

"Wanda, where do _you_ want to go?"

"Paris sounds good," I reply. 

"Ok, well it will be about three hours train ride from here to Paris." Natasha says, "I'll order the tickets now." 

We board the train in pairs, Clint and Sam, Steve and Bucky, and Natasha and I.

Natasha and I find our seats, Nat takes out a book and starts reading, half an hour into the long ride I feel myself falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_I awake looking at a mirror image of myself curled up trembling in the corner of a cold concrete cell, eyes wide. I realize that I am in one of Strucker's testing rooms. I find myself observing the moments after i had gotten my powers. I look around the rest of the room and scream. Surrounding mirror me are twenty of Strucker's men, all curled up on the. floor same as I, trembling and muttering to themselves. The metal door opens._

_In walks Dr. Strucker coming straight for me, instead of stopping in front of me he walks straight through me. He stops in front of mirror me, he kneels down and says with a smile, "Well look here, we got ourselves a little terror don't we. Your brother succeed too, he will be able to hurt our enemies, but you? Well it seems that you shall rip them apart."_

_I fall again, in and endless black pit, I wait to hit the bottom. There it is a white light bellow me, I speed closer and closer towards it, I brace myself for impact._

_Thud. I hit the ground, I get up, I am outside. There is screaming and collapsed buildings, fire. I see another mirror me fighting countless robots. I turn taking in the sight, I was here again, back on that fateful day, the day Pietro...the day he... . I see him a silver blur, a smile breaks across my face the first one in months, but why isn't he answering? I look into the dust cloud that he ran into, as it clears I see Clint and a little kid, Pietro in front of him, red stained across his shirt. "NOO!" I scream, "Not again."_

_No one hears me._

_Then a small voice, whispers in my head, "It's your fault, you're the reason he's dead. You cause nothing but misery, because of you Pietro died, because of you Natasha lived out the worst memories of her life again. Because of you Dr. Banner left." I see a dark figure in the shadows creeping around me. THe figure is the one speaking, it continues, "You cause nothing but pain, so I ask, why do you stay? Why do you stay and continue to cause everyone pain? You should just go back to The RAFT, you belong there, you deserve to be locked up, everyone would be better of if you just-"_

_The figure had gradually begun moving closer until it was standing but a foot away. At that moment its hood fell of and I saw.......myself._

_I scream._

* * *

Wanda lay beside me asleep head resting on my shoulder, good, the poor girl hadn't well sleep in days and when she did sleep it was plagued by nightmares. She wouldn't tell me what they were about. Wanda stirs, crying out softly in her sleep, minutes later I hear a louder "Noo!" escape her lips. People in the train car start to look in our direction, I swiftly pick her and our bags up and carry her into the car over. Luckily this one barely has any passengers in it, I stow our bags and sit down letting Wanda continue to lean against me.

I think that the nightmare haunting her tonight is over until she screams, red tendrils escape her fingertips, circling around her protectively. The few passengers in the car look at us in shock, one quickly takes a photo. I'll deal with that later, I shake Wanda awake, the second her eyes open the red magic wrapping around her vanishes into thin air. As she reorientates herself, I look around for the person who took the photo, their gone. "Shit!" I mutter to myself.

I quickly text Clint and Steve to tell them what had happened and to get of at the next stop instead of Paris. Wanda looks around terrified. "Wanda, what were you-" I start. Then I seen her eyes, no longer holding the small bright sparkle they had when I first met her. The terrified look left her face and was replaced by a sad knowing look. Normally I am a master of reading people's emotions which in turn give away people's thoughts but in this instance I have no idea what to make of her expression. 

We get of at the next stop, meeting up with the rest of the group, as we approach them we exchange a knowing look unbenounced to Wanda. They had ended up in a rural area, a small town about a mile away from the train station according to the station's map.

* * *

"Mr. Stark?" ,F.R.I.D.A.Y. says. 

"Did you find anything?" I say hopefully.

"Yes, sir." says F.R.I.D.A.Y..

"Finally, put it up on the big screen."

_A photo of Wanda writhing in Natasha's arms, red tendrils swirling violently around them, a pained expression on Wanda's face._

"Where was this!" I say urgently.

"On the Express Train from Bordeaux to Paris, sir. They got of at the one stop in between the two destinations, Loire Valley." F.R.I.D.A.Y. says.

"Get Vision on the line and have him meet us at the train station, well find them from there." I say rushing from the room.

* * *

"We need to get as far from here as possible I say." I say looking around cautiously. "Agreed, we need to get out of the public." Steve says.

We had gotten of the train and walked to the nearest town, well we all walked and took turns carrying Wanda who had passed out from exhaustion.

"Let's just keep moving as far away from here as possible, and getting out of such a public place." Clint says, looking around at the townsfolk walking around outside of the shops.

Everyone starts moving forward, away from the station and out of the town.

They had been moving for about an hour and everyone was exhausted, Wanda was still asleep and luckily hadn't seem to be having any nightmares again. There she was laying in Steve's arms, looking so helpless, though they all knew she was not.

"Just stop running," Tony's says, from where they didn't know, "I'm sure we can make an arrangement, but I saw the photo from the train Wanda has no control and needs to contained." Tony appears from the cloud cover. 

Everyone looks towards me, "What photo!" ,Everyone says at once. I look back at them sheepishly and start to explain. "Well talk about that later Natasha, now we have other problems to deal with." Clint says turning back towards Tony. 

"Tony listen to yourself, your talking as if she's some weapon to be controlled." Steve yells, Wanda shifts in his arms.

"Captain Rogers! I know you believe that what you are doing is right, but for the collective good, you must surrender now." Vision says moving out from the clouds.

"Viz?" Wanda asks, shakily leaving Steve's arms.

* * *

"Wanda." Vision says, his expression softening.

"You." I say with disgust. Finding my balance, I stand and get ready for a fight. 

"Wanda, stand down we don't want to hurt you but you need to be contained, you can't control yourself," Tony says, "Just surrender."

"She is not going back there." Natasha says, interrupting my response.

"If you don't turn yourselves in soon, we will have no choice but to bring Ross into this," Stark says, "He gave us sometime to bring you in ourselves but that time is running out and after he sees the photo he will surely start hunting you himself and he will not hesitate to kill anyone of you." Saying this to everyone but looking directly at me.

"WANDA! Cover now!" Steve yells to me moving forward to attack.

I spring into action swirling my magic around a nearby grove of trees and ripping them from the ground and throwing them between our two groups.

"Welp that's...one way to do it." Steve says with surprise. 

Tony and Vision both startled blasted back a few feet and in their distress Sam waves us in the opposite direction from them and we all start running.

Vision blasts the logs to pieces, he and Stark start zooming forward towards us. Natasha and I were the closest to them for I was still weak and she wouldn't listen to me telling her to leave me.

Ignoring the rest of the group waiting at the treeline who had stopped noticing we were behind. Vision blasted Natasha with the mind stone knocking her over, unable to get up.

* * *

Vision's blast did a number on me and while I was not unconscious I couldn't move, I assessed my injuries surprised to find that I had none despite not being able to move. Looking up I see Wanda standing defensively above me facing Tony and Vision.

"I'm so sorry Wanda, I hope you will forgive me." Vision says, before blasting her with the mind stone.

* * *


	2. Old and New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot of Natasha and so is the next couple. This chapter is also a bit shorter than I would have liked, but it just felt like the right place to leave of. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING for mild to moderate swearing

Wanda was hit with the full force of the Mind Stone flying back 20 meters. The group standing at the tree line rushes in to fight, but are quickly thrown back with a blast from Vision. Stark goes to pick her up. To take her away back to that place, no. I try to fight the paralysis but am stuck except for my head. Looking over I see Stark picking Wanda up.

Suddenly, Stark is blasted away, hitting a tree with such force that it collapses. Wanda carefully missed, is back on the ground. Vision then is hit with a series of blue blasts knocking him farther and farther back. Out from the woods steps two figures. Then I pass out.

* * *

Waking up my head is pounding, then I remember, the woods, Vision and Stark, the mystery group, Wanda getting blasted. “Wanda!” I yell worriedly. Shit, they must have gotten her. Clint comes rushing in. "Is she ok?" I ask quickly.

"Wanda's fine, she is still unconscious but is fine."

"I need to see her," I say, getting out of bed. 

"Wait sit down there is something we-I should tell you."

I stop and sit back down, worry is written across his face, but underneath there is excitement and happiness. If you didn't know how to look for it you wouldn't see it, but I could.

"What's wrong?" I ask cautiously.

"So, remember Coulson?" 

"Yes, of course I do"

"Well apparently, he didn't die and Fury made him the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He has been building the organization. One of his people found the photo of Wanda and you on social media, they came and saved us. We are at their secret base right now"

"Woah, thats....a lot" I say surprised, "is he here right now?"

"Yeah, the whole team minus Wanda are catching up with him and his team right now in the Commons!"

"Well then lets go," I say standing up and walking out of the room with Clint.

* * *

We walk into a large room with some couches and a kitchen. In the couch area I see our team happily chatting with Coulson and others I don't recognize, they must be his team.

"Nat! You're up!" Steve calls a smile across his face.

Everyone stops talking and looks up seemingly equally happy.

I walk over and sit with Clint on one of the couches.

"Natasha, good to see you," Coulson says.

"You too, you're less dead than I remember."

Steve and Clint snap there heads in my direction, surprised at me making such a blatant comment. I hear a small laugh, I look over to where the sound came from seeing a woman with shoulder length brunette hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry-" I start getting cut of by Coulson saying, "It's fine, more than even, I am used to it by now with the way Daisy jokes. Motioning towards the brunette agent.

"Hi, I'm Daisy Johnson," she says giving a slight wave.

"Daisy here is the one who found the photo on the web," Steve says.

"Thank you," I say looking at her.

"No, worries it's my job"

* * *

We chat for a while and getting caught up when a person in a lab coat comes rushing in. 

"Come quick, something is wrong with Wanda!"

* * *


	3. Snuggles are Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of drama, a lot of snuggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everybean, another shorter chapter here. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

We rush into a room identical to the one I had been in, I see Wanda laying there tangled in blankets, writhing, with a furrowed brow. I kneel next to her bed, "Wanda, wake up! Wanda, wake up!" I say shaking her lightly.

"Ahh!!" she yelps, jolting upright. The magic swirling around her is extinguished the moment she sees me. She wraps her arms around me, I freeze for a moment taken aback, then wrap my arms around her returning the hug. Someone at the doorway coughs, Wanda immediately goes rigid, I turn around and see Steve leaning up against the doorframe. I move a bit letting Wanda see past me and she calms down quickly.

Steve walks in and sits on the other side of Wanda, we both wrap our arms around her for a moment. Steve looks down into his lap and says, "Everyone is concerned and wanted to check on you, but I told them it would probably be better if they didn't crowd," he looks back up from his lap, "I hope that was ok."

"Thank you," Wanda says in a whisper.

"What were you dreaming about?" I ask cautiously.

"I don't remember," she says quickly.

"Then why are you being defensive?" I press.

"I'm not," she says.

"Fine," I say caving in, not willing to risk an argument at the moment.

"Do you want us to stay here with you for a bit?" I ask.

"Please" she mumbles in response, laying her head back down on the pillow.

* * *

We cuddle for a while, Wanda and Steve both falling asleep. I stroke her hair, she is finally sleeping peacefully, sandwiched between me and Steve. I take in the moment of peace, the first one we have had in a long time.

* * *

Everyone is in the Commons, after the woman, now identified as Dr Jemma Simmons, ran into the room Natasha and Steve hadn't returned yet. All of Coulson's people had gone off to their respective rooms for the night. Worried about Nat, I get up off the couch, careful not to wake Bucky. I navigate my way back to the room Wanda was in, only getting lost twice which would be better than I normally do in a new place.

I open the door slowly and take in the sight of Cap and Wanda curled up with Nat asleep. Nat herself is looking fondly at Wanda while stroking her hair.

I walk in and close the door quietly behind me.

"Clint." I hear Tasha say.

"How is she?" I ask, sitting down on the floor next to the bed.

"She's doing ok, stubborn as ever though, keeps insisting on not telling me about her nightmares."

"Won't tell Steve either," she adds.

"Out of everyone on the team, we three seem to be the only ones she fully trusts." I say, "Stark was never gonna get there, not fully at least, but Vision, he was earning her trust."

"Then the 'Superhero Civil War' happened," she continues for him, "and all that was lost, I wouldn't be surprised if no one ever gains her trust again." "She already had a hard time letting people in, and now," she pauses for a moment, "it's ruined."

I think about that for a moment, after a while I finally say this, "A lot of bad things have happened to the kid, to all of us really, and we have changed, things will never be the same. Wanda had an especially hard time at The RAFT, and she is different because of it. Most of it is for worse, but if we help her, work with her not against her she will get better."

"Your right," Nat says, "we can help her."


	4. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda accidentally eavesdrops, but it ends up being a good thing. And you know a buncha other stuff too.
> 
> Fluff because I need it, and it's cute!

* * *

I wake up feeling well-rested for the first time in a while. Then I realise why, Steve is on one side of me fast asleep while Natasha is on the other stroking my hair. I feel happy? I think I almost forgot how it felt to be content. Someone opens the door, I pretend to still be asleep as someone else tiptoes across the floor, trying to be quiet and failing.

"Clint." I hear Natasha say quietly.

"How is she?" he asks, sitting down on the floor next to the bed.

"She's doing ok, stubborn as ever though, keeps insisting on not telling me about her nightmares."

 _Yeah, that's because they don't matter!_ I think frustratedly.

"Won't tell Steve either," she adds.

"Out of everyone on the team, we three seem to be the only ones she fully trusts." Clint says, "Stark was never gonna get there, not fully at least, but Vision, he was earning her trust."

 _He's right about two things there, I trust the three of them with my life, I love them, and Stark was never gonna earn my trust. Not after the bombs, not after..._ my thoughts trail off as Natasha starts to talk.

"Then the 'Superhero Civil War' happened," she continues for him, "and all that was lost, I wouldn't be surprised if no one ever gains her trust again." "She already had a hard time letting people in, and now," she pauses for a moment, "it's ruined."

Clint pauses for a moment thinking hard, after a while, he finally says this, "A lot of bad things have happened to the kid, to all of us really, and we have changed, things will never be the same. Wanda had an especially hard time at The RAFT, and she is different because of it. Most of it is for worse, but if we help her, work with her not against her she will get better."

"Your right," Nat says, "we can help her."

I smile and think, _they already have, they are the only reason I am free and the only reason I am alive._

Clint leaves the room. 

Natasha snuggles closer to me and we fall back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I wake up again, with Natasha's head tucked onto my shoulder, her hand still on my head. Looking over Steve is gone, I try to get up without waking up Nat to no avail. 

"Good Morning my Маленькая ведьм(Little Witch)"

"Hi, Tasha," I say, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"9 AM," she says.

"We should go get breakfast," she says.

"Uh, I just want to stay here"

"Me too, but foood."

I laugh at her antics.

Surprise flickers across Natasha's face but is quickly replaced with a soft smile.

"Fine, let's get up," I say with a small smile.

We get out of bed and change out of our dirty clothes from the day before. I feel a hand on my back and jump around, eyes flashing red briefly before realizing it was just Natasha.

"Sorry," she says.

"Oh um, no it's fine," I say looking at the ground.

She looks at me like she's about to argue but then stops.

"Some of the Agents lent us some clothes so our others can be washed," she says handing me a small pile.

I head into the small bathroom attached to the room and change. The clothes I was given consisted of a pair of leggings, a T-shirt of pastel colours, and a black cardigan. I look down at my feet and realise that my shoes weren't there.

"They're by the door," Natasha says, leaning up against the door frame.

"Huh?"

"Your boots, they're by the door." she clarifies, "You were still wearing them, so I took them off when we put you in bed."

"Thank you," I said whilst slipping them on.

* * *

We walked into the commons, both stopping in their tracks at the sight of Cap, humming and cooking at the stove wearing a pink Minnie Mouse apron.

We both snicker, he looks up and says blatantly with a grin, "What? I like it, I look good."

Natasha quips back with, "There was no doubt in that."

She quickly takes out her phone and snaps a photo, "I am totally sending this to Stark."  
The grin once on Steve's face is immediately wiped off, "Wait! Please no, I will never hear the end of this."

"I thought you said you liked the look," Nat says with a smirk.

He sighs in defeat.

"To a more important matter, I made pancakes!" he says flipping them over on the griddle.

I laugh aloud. 

_Huh, that's the second time today._

Steve stares at me for a moment hiding his surprise much worse than Natasha. 

Nat gives him a death glare and he quickly refocuses on pancakes.

At that moment Coulson's team walks into the room as does the rest of their group.

"Oooh, pancakes!" says a person I don't recognize, "Can we have some?"

"Course!" Steve replies cheerily, "I'm making a bunch."

* * *

Steve takes out a large platter of pancakes from the oven and places them on the table. There were so many sounds, but for once they weren't thoughts, they were people talking, laughing. I stay silent for the most part, content with listening to Nat, and Clint tell stories from their time as Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Most of the people I didn't recognize had come up to me and introduced themselves. A couple staying for a short conversation, one, in particular, Daisy was her name, was especially kind, she talked with me for the longest. While talking with her I learned a bit more about the other people in the room. It was nice, almost normal.

I look over at Nat, who was currently talking with the woman Daisy identified as May, they laugh and she looks over at me and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to girl in red for making this chapter possible.
> 
> Hello to everybean reading this! I hope you all have a nice day. If it's night right now for you make sure you get a good night of rest.  
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and taking a chance!


End file.
